lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wiederkehrende Sätze
Dieser Artikel listet das häufige Vorkommen von thematisch wichtigen Sätzen auf, die von verschiedenen Charakteren zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gesagt werden. Durch Veränderungen in der deutschen Synchronisation sind einige der Sätze nicht mehr als wiederkehrend zu erkennen, trotzdem werden sie hier mit aufgeführt. "Warte ich auf dich?" :Are you him? * "Warte ich auf dich?" - Desmond zu Locke ( ) * "Sind Sie sein Vater?" - Helen zu Anthony Cooper ( ) * "Warte ich auf dich?" - Kelvin zu Desmond ( ) "Feigling" :Coward * "Jede Gruppe braucht einen Feigling." "Du bist kein Feigling." - Charlie zu Kate und dann Kate zu Charlie ( ) * "Heute Morgen, als ich mir meine Plane wiederholen wollte, greift es Wildschwein mich von hinten an und verschwindet im Wald wie ein Feigling." - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) * "Weil ich Sie für einen Feigling halte." - Charles Widmore zu Desmond ( ) * "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dein Trick ist, aber ich erkenne einen Feigling, wenn ich einen sehe." "Der "Feigling" tut mir auch leid." - Charlie zu Desmond (beide) ( ) * "Sei so anständig und gib zu, dass du das tust, weil du ein Feigling bist." - Penelope Widmore zu Desmond ( ) * "Ich war einfach zu feige." - Desmond zu Charlie ( ) "Die Pferde satteln"/"Zusammenreißen" :Cowboy Up *''"Michael sattelt die Pferde. Wir segeln morgen früh."'' - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) * "Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Hockt er hier und heult... Ich dachte, ihr wärt'n bisschen härter im Nehmen." - Sawyer zu Karl ( ) * Kate trägt in ihrer Rückblende einen Hut mit diesem Satz. ( ) "Verwechsle nicht Zufall mit Schicksal" :Don't mistake coincidence for fate * "Verwechsle nicht Zufall mit Schicksal." - Eko zu Locke ( ) * "Verwechsle Zufall nicht mit Schicksal." - Locke zu Desmond ( ) "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann" :Don't tell me what I can't do * "Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." - Locke zu Randy, der sich wegen des Walkabouts über ihn lustig macht ( ) * "Hey! Hey, Sie dürfen jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Sie wissen nicht, wen Sie vor sich haben. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann, verstanden? Schicksal, das ist Schicksal. Das ist … das ist mein Schicksal. Das ist … ich bin dazu bestimmt, mitzugehen, verdammt noch mal. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht…" - Locke zum Reisebürokaufmann, der ihm die Teilnahme am Walkabout verweigert ( ) * "Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." - Locke zu Kate ( ) * "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!" - Jack zu Sun ( ) * "Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, okay?" - Claire zu Charlie und Sayid ( ) * "Don't tell me what I can't do!" - Jack zu Desmond ( ) * "Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll!" - Jack zu Locke ( ) * "Wer sind wir, dass wir entscheiden, was jemand darf und was nicht?" - Locke zu Jack ( ) * "Du sagst mir nicht, was ich nicht tun soll." - Eko zu Locke ( ) * "John, Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stockwerk überlebt, alles klar? Ich will von Ihnen nicht hören, was Sie nicht können." - William Kincaid zu Locke ( ) * "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann, John." - Ben zu Locke ( ) * "Sagen Sie mir niemals, was ich nicht tun kann!" - Der jugendliche Locke zu seinem Highschool-Lehrer Mr. Gellert * "A victim, shouting at the world for being told what he couldn't do." - Mann in Schwarz über Locke zu Ben * "Don't tell me what I can't do!" - Mann in Schwarz zu Jacobs Erscheinung * "And I sat there yelling at them. Shouting at them that they couldn't tell me what I can't do." - Locke zu Helen "Jeder für sich" :Every man for himself * "Jeder kümmert sich nur um sich selbst, das wird hier nicht funktionieren" - Jacks Ansprache an die Überlebenden ( ) * "Nur für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, jeder kämpft für sich allein." - Sawyer zu Jin ( ) * "Wir müssen an uns denken. Jeder kämpft für sich selbst, Sommersprosse." - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) * "Lauf weg. Geh einfach. Jeder kämpft für sich selbst." - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) * "Was zum Teufel machst du da? Kate?! Verdammt nochmal, Sommersprosse, tu das nicht! Jeder kämpft für sich selbst." - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) "Menschen hinkriegen/in Ordnung bringen" :Fixing people * "Jetzt kannst du endlich wieder den Helden spielen, stimmt's? Wie immer! Der Boss bringt alles wieder in Ordnung." - Sawyer zu Jack ( ) * "Ich krieg dich wieder hin. Du wirst nicht sterben, glaub mir. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich retten." - Jack zu Boone ( ) * "Weil du mich wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast, werde ich tanzen auf unserer Hochzeit" - Sarah zu Jack ( ) * "Da fällt mir ein, was wenn du es doch hingekriegt hast?" - Desmond zu Jack ( ) * "Ich werde das hinkriegen. Wir beide bringen das wieder in Ordnung. Ich werde das hinkriegen. Ich krieg das hin." - Jack zu Sarah ( ) * "Du … du wirst immer etwas hinkriegen müssen." - Sarah zu Jack ( ) * "Ich werde sagen, dass Sie mich geheilt haben. … Ich werde sagen, dass Sie mich geheilt haben." - Rose zu Isaac ( ) * "Du kannst wieder was in Ordnung bringen." - Sarah zu Jack ( ) * "Du bist nicht hier, um mir zu helfen. Du versuchst doch nur einen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, stimmt's?" - Claire zu Christian Shephard ( ) * "Jack, ich kriege das wieder hin." - Juliet zu Jack über Claires Krankheit ( ) * "Wenn ich ihr helfe, dann müsst ihr mich gehen lassen, als wäre ich niemals hier gewesen." - Mikhail zu Desmond, Charlie, Hurley und Jin über Naomi ( ) "Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit sind wir mit unbändiger Neugier gesegnet" :From the dawn of our species, Man has been blessed with curiosity * Zitat von Alvar Hanso (1967), das 2005 auf der offiziellen Webseite TheHansoFoundation.org zu finden war (The Lost Experience) * "Jemand, der sehr viel klüger war, als alle, die hier versammelt sind, hat mal gesagt: Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit sind wir mit unbändiger Neugier gesegnet" - Tom zu Jack an der Grenze ( ) "Gute Menschen", "Schlechter Mensch" usw :Good people, Bad person, etc. :siehe Hauptartikel Gute und Schlechte Menschen "Ich gehe mit dir nirgendwo hin" :I'm not going anywhere with you. * "Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen mit Ihnen." - Walt zu seinem Vater ( ) * "Mit dir geh ich nirgendwo hin." Hurley zu seinem Vater ( ) * "Ben wird nirgendwo mit dir hingehen." Locke zu Mikhail darüber, dass Ben mit ihm geht. ( ) "Ich habe genug gesehen" :I've seen enough. * Eko: "Willst du es dir noch mal ansehen?" Locke: "Nein, nein, ich habe genug gesehen." ( ) * Ben: "Ich wollte dir noch was zeigen." Locke: "Ich hab genug gesehen." ( ) "Loslassen" :Let go * "Sag ihm, er soll loslassen, Sommersprosse." - Sawyer zu Kate ( ) * "Lass los! Das würdest du doch am liebsten." - Sawyer zu Jack ( ) * "Lass mich sofort los." - Claire zu Jack ( ) * "…, weil es Zeit für dich ist, dich von ein paar Dingen zu befreien." - Locke zu Boone ( ) * "Du musst jetzt loslassen, Jack." - Boone zu Jack ( ) * "Das Problem ist nur, du weißt nicht, wann man loslassen muss." - Christian Shephard zu Jack ( ) * "I'm not good at letting go." - Jack zu Sarah ( ) * "Lass mich einfach los." - Locke zu Jack, als das Monster versucht, ihn in den Boden hinunter zu ziehen ( ) * "Then let him go, because it's not about you or me, it's about him. I don't want to go to court Michael, so please, just let him go." - Susan zu Michael * "We were there to get past him, to get on with our lives, to let him go." - Helen zu Jimmy Bane * ''"Ich mach mich nicht locker, Bruder." - Desmond zu Kelvin ( ) * "Lass es ruhen, Jack" - Christian Shephard mehrmals zu Jack, einschließlich dem Flüstern durch die Sprechanlage. ( ) * "Also wie wär's, wenn du meine Hand loslässt?" - Kate zu Juliet ( ) * "Just let it go." - Kate zu Jack * "No, you don't let go!" - Sawyer zu Juliet * "You can let go now. It's okay. You--you can let go." - Rose zu Jack * "Maybe I'm supposed to let go." - Jack zu Hurley * "What makes you think letting go is so easy?" - Locke zu Jack * "You can let it go" - Jack zu Locke * "You're letting him go?" - Jacob über seinen Bruder zu Mutter * "I'm not here to hurt him, I'm here to help him let go." - Desmond über Locke zu Ben * "To remember, and to let go" - Christian Shephard zu Jack "Ich befreie dich von der Verantwortung" :Letting you off the hook * "Ich befreie Sie von der Verantwortung." - Rose zu Jack ( ) * "Damit war sie erlöst." - Locke zu Kate und Sawyer, als er die Geschichte von seiner Pflegemutter Jeannie erzählt. ( ) * "Ich befrei dich von der Verantwortung." - Boone zu Jack ( ) "Hebe es hoch" :Lift it up * "Du musst den Druck wegnehmen." - Desmond zu Jack im Stadion ( ) und Locke zu Ben, als Locke unter der Brandschutztür eingeklemmt ist ( ). * "Sursum corda" - ("Erhebe dein Herz" auf Latein) auf der Brandschutztür ( ) * "Hebe deine Augen. Auf nach Norden." - Auf Ekos Stock ist Genesis 13:14 eingeritzt ( ) "Zusammen leben, allein sterben" :Live together, die alone * "Aber wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können, sterben wir allein." - Jacks Ansprache an die Überlebenden ( ) * "Und was ist mit zusammen leben, allein sterben?" - Sayid zitiert Jack ( ) * "Und wenn er abrutscht und sich das Genick bricht? Zusammen leben, allein sterben." - Kate zitiert Jack ( ) * Episodentitel: und * "Zusammen leben, allein sterben." - Jack zu Michael ( ) * Kate zu Sawyer ( ) * "Jack, wenn du jetzt "gemeinsam leben und allein sterben" sagst, schlage ich dir ins Gesicht." - Rose zu Jack ( ) * "You don't get to die alone." - Sawyer zu Jack * Juliet zu Sawyer * "What is your deal Jim? You wanna die alone?" - Miles zu Sawyer "Kein Killer/Mörder" keine Mörder sind]] :Not a killer/murderer * "Ich bin kein Mörder." - Jack zu Kate, nachdem Kate ihn gefragt hat, ob er dem Marshal sein Leid nicht ersparen kann. ( ) * "Außerdem wissen wir doch, dass du kein Killertyp bist." - Hibbs zu Sawyer ( ) * "Weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, einen Mord zu begehen." - Sgt. Austen zu Kate ( ) * "ich weiß, dass du keine Mörderin bist." - Colleen zu Sun, bevor Sun sie erschießt ( ) * "Du bist kein Mörder. Du bist ein guter Mann." - Eddie zu Locke ( ) * "Wir morden nicht einfach so, James." - Ben zu Sawyer nachdem er enthüllt hat, dass die Bedrohung mit dem Schrittmacher ein Betrug war ( ) * "Ich bin ein Betrüger, und kein Mörder." - Anthony Cooper zu Locke kurz bevor er ihn aus einem Fenster im achten Stock wirft ( ) * "Ich bin kein Mörder." - Locke zu Sawyer, als er versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, Ben zu töten ( ) "Du rennst, als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her" :Running like the devil's chasing you * "Du rennst, als wär der Teufel hinter dir her." - Desmond zu Jack im Stadion ( ) * "Du bist gerannt, als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her." - Locke zu Ana Lucia, als sie am Strand entlang joggt. ( ) "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben" :See you in another life * "Wir treffen uns im nächsten Leben, wenn nicht in diesem." - Sayid liest Rousseau Nadias Nachricht vor -- wörtliche Übersetzung lautet "Wir sehen uns" auf Arabisch ( ) * "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja?" - Desmond zu Jack ( ) * "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja?" - Desmond zu Jack, als er aus der Station flüchtet ( ) * "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Hurley." - Dave zu Hurley bevor er von der Klippe springt ( ) * "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder." - Desmond zu Locke ( ) * "Wir sehen uns in einem anderen Leben, Bruder." - Desmond zu Jack ( ) * "I'll see you in another life, brother." - Jack zu Desmond "Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite" :See you on the other side * "Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Junge." - Anthony Cooper kurz vor der Operation zu Locke ( ) * Ben vor der Operation zu Jack ( ) * Durchsage im U-Boot kurz bevor die Passagiere den Schalftrank trinken sollten. ( ) * "See you on the other side." - Jack zu Locke "Besonders/Außergewöhnlich" :Special * "Sie ist in vieler Hinsicht etwas Besonderes." - Boone über Shannon zu Locke ( ) * Originaltitel von * "Du bist etwas Besonderes, etwas ganz Besonderes." - Emily Locke zu Locke ( ) * "Sie hat mir gesagt, ich wäre was Besonderes." - Locke spricht in der Gruppentherapie über seine Mutter ( ) * "Er ist ein ganz besonderer Junge." - Tom über Walt zu Jack, Locke und Sawyer ( ) * "Du bist was Besonderes." – Megan Pace zu Charlie ( ) * "John ist was ganz Besonderes." - Mike über Locke zu Eddie Colburn ( ) * "Wir halten Sie für außergewöhnlich, Dr. Burke." - Richard Alpert zu Juliet ( ) * "Ich glaube, Sie sind einverstanden, weil Sie tief im Innern wissen, dass wir Sie an einen ganz besonderen Ort bringen." - Richard Alpert zu Juliet ( ) * "Als sich bei uns rumgesprochen hatte, dass ein querschnittsgelähmter Mann im Flugzeug war, der auf einmal wieder laufen konnte, da waren die Leute hier alle ziemlich aus dem Häuschen, weil sowas... nur jemandem widerfahren konnte, der außergewöhlich ist. Aber Ben will nicht, dass man das erfährt, John." - Richard Alpert zu Locke ( ) * "Aber ich dachte ich wäre... außergewöhnlich." - Locke zu Ben ( ) * "He's very special." - Juliet zu Michael, über Walt * "Jacob wanted him here. He's important. He's special." - Ben zu Juliet, über Walt * "You're here because you can see the cabin and that makes you special." - Locke zu Hurley * "I run a school for kids who are extremely special, and I have reason to believe that you might be one of them." - Richard Alpert zum jungen Locke * "I was told a lot of things, too: that I was chosen, that I was special." - Ben zu Locke * "You're special. You're uniquely and miraculously special." - Daniel zu Desmond * "What makes you think I'm so special?" - Locke zu Widmore * "Have you ever stopped to think that these delusions that you're special aren't real?" - Jack zu Locke * "The real Oceanic 815 crashed on an island, a special island." - Widmore zu Daniel * "I've gone off the island three times since then, to visit him, but he never seemed particularly special to me." - Richard Alpert zu Jack über Locke * "Your love is a very special thing." - Jacob zu Jin und Sun * "You're... special." - Mutter zu dem Mann in Schwarz "Das ist vor langer Zeit gewesen" :That was a long time ago * Jack: "Ist das hier eine ihrer Stationen von dieser DHARMA-Initiative? Dann bist du mit deinen Leuten sowas wie die Überbleibsel von denen?" Juliet: "Das ist vor langer Zeit gewesen." ( ) * Annie: "War das auch bei dem Vulkan auf dieser Insel so?" Olivia: "Ja genau, Annie, aber das ist schon vor langer Zeit passiert." ( ) "Es gibt eine Grenze" :There's a line * "Der Grat ist äußerst schmal und so zu tun, als gäbe es ihn nicht, wäre ein schlimmer Fehler." - Christian Shephard zu Jack ( ) * "Genau hier verläuft die Grenze. Überschreitet ihr diese Grenze, wird aus dem kleinen Missverständnis etwas anderes." - Tom zu Jack ( ) *''"Ich hab die Grenze nicht überschritten! Wir hatten Waffenruhe vereinbart."'' - Mikhail Bakunin zu Sayid ( ) "Was sagt der eine Schneemann zu dem anderen?" :What did one snowman say to the other snowman? :siehe Hauptartikel Schneemann-Witz "Für wen du mich auch immer hältst, ich bin es nicht" :Whatever you think I am, I'm not *''"Hör zu, für wen du mich auch immer hältst, ich bin es nicht."'' -- Ben zu Sayid ( ) *''"Egal für was Sie mich auch halten, ich bin es nicht. Ich bin niemand, der führen kann, Mr. Alpert. Ich bin ne Katastrophe."'' - Juliet zu Richard Alpert ( ) "Wo sind wir?" :Where are we? * "Leute, wo sind wir?" - Charlie ( ) * "Wenn das nicht die Hölle, mein Freund, wo sind wir dann?" - Anthony Cooper zu Sawyer ( ) "Du rufst nicht an, du schreibst nicht" :You don't call, you don't write * "Da verbringst du 48 Tage mit einem Kerl und jetzt ruft er weder an, noch schreibt er." - Bernard zu Eko ( ) * "Du rufst nicht an, du schreibst nicht." - Charlie zu Locke ( ) und zu Eko ( ) "Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied" :You make your own luck * "Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied, Mr. Reyes. Schieben Sie es doch nicht auf die blöden Zahlen." - Martha Toomey zu Hurley ( ) * "Es ist nämlich so, mein Sohn, wir sind selbst verantwortlich für unser Glück." - Hurleys Vater zu Hurley ( ) * "Wie sorgen selbst für unser Glück." - Hurley zu Charlie ( ) * "Wir sind verantwortlich für unser Leben!" - Hurley versucht den Bus zu starten ( ) "Du sprichst, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast." :You'll speak when you have something worth saying * "Du sprichst wieder, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast." - Boone zu Locke in der Schwitzhütten Halluzination ( ) * "Er wird schon reden, wenn er was zu sagen hat." - Horace zu Roger über Ben, als er an der Hafenmole ankommt ( ) "Jetzt bist du wie ich" :Now you're like me *''"Nun sind wir beide eins geworden"'' - Mutter zu Jacob *''"Nun bist du wie ich"'' - Jacob zu Jack *''"Jetzt bist du wie ich."'' - Jack zu Hurley Charakterspezifische Sätze * "WAAAAAALLLLLT!" (Michael) * "Mein Sohn!" (Michael) * "Mein Baby!" (Claire) * "Alter..." (Hurley) * "Ich bin nicht verrückt." (Hurley) * "Die Zahlen sind böse." (Hurley) * "...., Bruder/Schwester!" (Desmond) * "Ich komme mit dir/euch" (Kate) * "Was kann ich für dich tun?" (Sawyer) * "Verdammte Scheiße!", "Schweinehund", "Mistkerl", "Miststück", "Wichser", "Schlampe" son of a bitch (Sawyer) * "Mach die verdammte Tür auf!", * "Mach(t) die Tür auf!" (Sawyer) * "Mist!", "Kacke!" oh, bollocks (Charlie) * "Zum Teufel" (Charlie) * "Ich heiße nicht hier einen Namen ein", "Mein Name ist nicht..." (Kate) * "Mein Name ist Henry Gale. Ich bin/komme aus Minnesota!" (Ben) * "Nur zu" (Locke) * "Boone war ein Opfer, das die Insel verlangt hat" (Locke) * "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann" (Locke) * "Alles passiert/geschieht aus einem bestimmten Grund." (Locke) * "Ich glaube... hier eine erstaunliche/unmöglich zu wissende Information ein" (Sayid) * "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben." (Desmond) * "Ich hab gelogen", "Das war gelogen" (Ben) * "Ich weiß es nicht." (Daniel) , , Kategorie:Listen